


Charmy's Charming

by ACharmyB



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB





	Charmy's Charming

Charmy Bee was a happy little bee who loved buzzing around and having fun whenever it was possible. Going around Sonic's world was just a joyful experience for a young bee like him, as he could feel that he could tackle anything that he put his mind to it. Most appreciated his chipper young attitude with life... while a few others didn't enjoy it so much.

"Whee! I just love going around and spreading joy everywhere with my buzz!" Charmy exclaimed as he pumped his arms in the air in a joyful manner, his bug wings fluttering constantly in buzzing joy. "Oh how I love to have fun! But man... it can get pretty boring real quick!"


End file.
